dcfandomcom-20200222-history
18th Century
,Though no specific date is given, in the "real world," Blackbeard was a pirate from 1717 until his death on November 22, 1718. 1739 * Jane de la Marie writes a letter about how King George II refuses to release her husband until the criminal highwayman named Tom Palmer (AKA Dick Turpin) is arrested. The letter is acquired in "the present" by Alpheus Hyatt using his Time Pool. Ray Palmer, curious about his ancestor's rogue past, travels through the Time Pool where he secretly helps Jane de la Marie capture Dick Turpin. 1753 * Jeremy Coe discovers an immense underground cavern in Gotham Town and uses it as base of operations to fight off Indian invaders. This cavern will later become known as the Batcave. 1770 * Dan Hunter travels backwards in time from the 20th century and meets frontier fighter Tomahawk. He becomes a valuable comrade and a member of Tomahawk's Rangers. * Tomahawk and Dan Hunter save the life of General George Washington from an Illuminati assassination attempt. 1772 * The urchin known as Mad Hettie is born.''Sandman'' #3,Note: The source material states that she is 247-years old in publishing year 1989. Many of the events from the Sandman series take place in "real time", so her birth date is likely unaffected by standard DC Comics time-compression. 1776 * The Founding Fathers are at Liberty Hall in Philadelphia. After they sign the Declaration of Independence, some of the men—including Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, and Thomas Jefferson—meet in secret. They gather around a table, and the alchemist Taylor Hawke gathers 13 tokens and creates a spiritual embodiment of America. The tokens merge and form a small talisman. The 13 men agree to protect the talisman and the secret of its existence.''Spectre'' #37 * Miss Liberty fights a squad of Hessians while trying to protect the Liberty Bell. Ironically, she is killed when the bell falls on top of her. 1780 * The 20th century elemental Alec Holland is transported backwards in time to the 18th century where his essence is trapped inside a block of amber. The Indian medicine man Gray Elk discovers him in Echo Valley and studies the elemental's power for more than twenty years. 1789 * Hob Gadling meets Dream and report on his success as a slave-trader. Their meeting is intrude upon by Johanna Constantine, who attempted to capture them and is incapacitated by Dream. 1790 * Violet Parris is interrupted during an energy feeding of a girl named Margaret by an armed posse. She is accused of also murdering four men in Worcester and they prepare to hang her. Among the posse is Thomas Larson who, upon seeing her aura as red, intervenes presumably killing one and "convincing" others not to follow. Thomas promises Violet that they'll soon become friends.''Nightwing'' #130 1799 * Tomahawk and Stovepipe are working in Gotham Town as tax collectors at this time. * Lord Shilling meets with Jason Blood and agrees to acquire a mystical piece of amber for him. The amber houses the time-displaced essence of the Swamp Thing. 1800 * January 1st: Lord Shilling disguises himself as Tomahawk's friend, Stovepipe, and tries to trick Tomahawk into surrendering a mystic piece of amber that he acquired from Jason Blood. Tomahawk and Shilling fight in a bat cave in Gotham Town and Shilling's arm fuses itself to the amber. The detached arm later becomes known as the Claw of Aelkhünd. * Tom Hawk and his Indian wife Moon Fawn give birth to a son named Hawk. Hawk will one day become the pacifist frontiersman known as Hawk, Son of Tomahawk.,Note: Exact date of birth is unclear. Hawk was born either in late 1800 or early 1801. Post-Flashpoint Chronology 1721 * Ra's al Ghul organizes the Opium Trade with the assistance of his League of Assassins. 1762 * Stormwatch goes public for a short time. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Centuries 1700